1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floatable underwater breathing apparatus. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus and methods for a plurality of users to work and/or play underwater with a supply of breathable air. The unit is designed for use by recreational scuba underwater users, under water salvagers, and boat repairers.
2. Background and Related Art
There have been many inventions relating to providing breathable air to underwater swimmers, divers, and others who either desire underwater recreation or need to work underwater. In the past, use of plain snorkels, involving one end floating on the water and supplying air to user at the other end have been limited. This is because of the limitations regarding the depth and distance requirements that the user must heed.
The limitations of the simple snorkel device led to the development of more sophisticated apparatuses. One early method of underwater breathing involved having a pump located on a boat on the water's surface. Air was then fed through a hose and into a pressurized suit worn by a diver. This allowed for periods of extended diving but necessitated a boat, a crew, and a pump. The diver was required a wear special gear and did not enjoy free movement.
Later attempts at providing underwater breathing to users was SCUBA (self-contained underwater breathing apparatus) developed by Jacques Cousteau and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,988 in 1952. In this art, a pressurized tank is worn on the diver's back. The air pressure is regulated according to the demand and depth and breathing air is supplied to the diver. Among the drawbacks of the Cousteau technique is that it requires the user to wear a pressurized tank on his back. Significant cost and training is also needed to use this technique.
Later practices include a number of products that float independently on the surface of a body of water. Typically, such a device consists of an air compressor powered by a gasoline engine mounted on a floatation device. These techniques have led to other, similar devices that use electric or solar-powered, rather than gasoline, motors. Drawbacks of these devices include their weight, expense, and inherent danger in case of power failures. Other, more recent underwater breathing devices, such as that of Gamow et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,530 uses pumpable reservoirs of air wherein the user/diver must wear a breathing means having a flow-restrictor shut-off valve, a one-way inlet valve, a one-way exhaust valve. Miller, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,849, and in later U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,416 uses a compressor in his apparatus. In contrast applicant uses a diaphragm air pump to supply air in his invention.
Another big difference between these inventions is that Miller uses a pressure switch so that the pumps of his invention pumps do not constantly operate, but turn off and on as demand requires. Applicant's invention continuously pumps free-flowing air and is not turned on and off during use.
Further distinctions and differences between applicant's invention and the prior art will be made clear as further detailed description and diagrams are viewed and understood by the reader.